vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/Warriors Calc: A Cat Pierces Stone
Premise "Then Stormfur felt her muscles bunch. Before he realized what she was doing, she leaped-not down, but up toward the cave roof, digging her claws into one the narrow talons of stone with a grating noise that sent shudders along Stormfur's spine... ...The rock split and broke under Feathertail's weight." Basically? A normal cat dug her claws into actual stone enough to cause it to fall. This is a stalacite hanging from a cave ceiling. Let's calc it. Calc Let's be generous and assume this is a smaller stalactite that the cat could wrap around, putting its claws in on either end (making it easier to break off). First, we need the area of a cat's claw. We're gonna do this in a weird way. First off, the human thumb is said to be about an inch long from top knuckle to tip of the thumb. Using these images, the thumb nail is 0.56 inches (1.422 cm). Then we'll compare the thumb to the second image. We get 1.77 cm for the length of the cat claw (including the curve). 0.26 is our height at the base. With this we can get the volume of a cone, which is the general shape of the cat's claw. Our radius is 0.13 cm. We get a volume of 0.031 cm. We can get the area of impact by using the area of the circle at the base of the claw (0.053 cm, or 0.0000053 m^2). Now then. What to do. First off, our destruction value. We'll assume V. Frag for destruction of our volume. Let's assume our claw dug into the rock about a centimeter further than its length. What this means is we need two volumes, a cylinder that is 1 cm tall and has a radius of 0.13, and the original cone. 0.053 cubic centimeters is our cylinder. Our total volume is 0.084 cubic centimeters. Concrete is our more likely value. 20 j/cc, eh? Alright. We get 1.68 Joules. Wow. However, there are five claws on a cat's paw- 8.4 Joules, or Below Average Human level. However, piercing power is the thing we're looking at here. We'll use the methods here to get this value. Basically, first step is to divide one by the area we found before. 1/0.0000053=188679.245 This times our former Joule count (as is the method in the VSBW accepted calc above) nets us a total Joule count of... 3.170 x 10^5 Joules, or Wall level '(per claw) 1.585 x 10^6 Joules, or '''Wall level '(per paw) Tallies '''Feathertail Claws Stone (1 Claw): 1.68 Joules, Below Average Human level Feathertail Claws Stone (5 Claws): 8.4 Joules, Below Average Human level Feathertail Pierces Stone (1 Claw): 3.170 x 10^5 Joules, Wall level Feathertail Pierces Stone (5 Claws): 1.585 x 10^6 Joules, Wall level It should be noted that this attack killed Stormfur, and left her enemy mortally wounded. So... probably not too common to exert this level of energy. Anyways. Category:Blog posts Category:Warriors